


Ansie materne

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerriero [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comedy, Multi, OOC, Short One Shot, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Eva sa essere una madre ansiosa verso i suoi due gemelli.“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 3) “Sono una madre. Non è forse normale preoccuparsi per i figli quando lasciano il nido?”





	Ansie materne

Ansie materne

 

John staccò con un morso la testa del serpente e si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue.

“Uh, _tasty_ ” disse, mentre il corpo dell’animale si accasciava, le scaglie perdeva di colore.

L’uomo lo gettò dentro la padella e aumentò la fiamma, si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano, le aveva entrambe ricoperte di fuliggine e si notavano alcune scottature vicino ai suoi innumerevoli calli.

“Eva, guarda che è quasi pronto!” chiamò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso, inumidendo la benda che gli copriva l’occhio cieco.

“Eva!” chiamò ancora, scrutando la cucina. Osservò le lancette dell’orologio appeso scorrere e sbuffò, uscì fuori dalla stanza e si avviò lungo il salotto dell’abitazione.

Schivò tre galline che scorrazzavano libere, queste ultime corsero fuori nel cortile seminando piume e John sbuffò.

“Eva, si può sapere cosa stai facendo?” domandò, trovando la moglie intenta a digitare su un computer. Era seduta ad una scrivania. Su quest’ultima, accanto a lei, era appoggiata la sua vecchia radiotrasmittente codec, imbiancata dalla polvere.

“Non lo vedi, Jack? Sto cercando di scoprire quanto viene per una civile, ma ex-esponente dei servizi segreti, quanto costa farsi impiantare delle nanomacchine” spiegò.

John si affiancò a lei e incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, appoggiandosi al tavolo con il fianco.

“Credevo ti fossi ritirata dal lavoro. Vuoi tornare tra gli agenti attivi cinesi, o sperimentare veramente quelli russi? O magari quelli americani?” la interrogò, la sua iride azzurra brillava.

Eva schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Certo che niente di tutto questo. Voglio mettermi in contatto con i codec dei nostri figli. Ieri sono partiti per la loro vera prima missione stealth in posti orribili” gemette.

John schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non giudicarmi così. Sai quanto questi _postacci_ siano orrendi… Tu hai perso un occhio quando ci siamo conosciuti” lo richiamò Eva, accavallando le gambe sode. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle.

John ghignò e le accarezzò una spalla, si piegò ed inspirò, sentendo il suo odore.

“Intanto ci siamo conosciuti” sussurrò.

 

_Una farfalla cadde tra le fiamme e prese fuoco, mentre petali di fiori rossi volavano tutt’intorno._

 

John espirò rumorosamente.

“Sono una madre. Non è forse normale preoccuparsi per i figli quando lasciano il nido?” domandò la donna.

John roteò gli occhi e sospirò.

“Sono due ‘serpenti’ non due teneri passerotti. Sono stati scelti per delle missioni dell’esercito dopo anni di addestramento, sono capacissimi di cavarsela da soli come ho fatto io” disse secco.

< E come ha fatto il loro fratellastro ‘Solidus’… Anche se quello ha più preso da The Boss, più lui di Adamska. Mi chiedo proprio da chi abbia ereditato Adam, non ha niente neanche di The Sorrow, anche se a letto è… > rifletté.

Eva giocherellò con la zip della propria giacca e l’abbassò abbastanza da far intravedere i seni sodi.

“Eli è un tenero fiore delicato. Lo sai che da bambino faceva danza classica e con quei capelli lo prendevano sempre per una bambina” disse. Si allontanò dallo schermo del computer, che si era oscurato.

John assottigliò gli occhi.

“Quel ragazzino è un terminator, altro che fiore delicato! Quando era piccolo si divertiva a ricreare piccoli progetti di Metal Gear per spaccarli a mani nude” borbottò.

“Questo perché tu non lo fai mai sentire apprezzato, è così fragile e insicuro all’interno.

Per non parlare di Dave, lui si prende il raffreddore con un nonnulla” gemette Eva.

< La amo così tanto quando fa la madre ansiosa, ma apprezzo meno quei due mocciosi… _Umh_ , potrebbero finire per ammazzarsi a vicenda, ora che ci penso, sono come cane e gatto > pensò John.

“Se chiamassi Ocelot e glieli facessi controllare?” domandò.

Eva gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, facendolo ridacchiare roco.

“Idea stupenda” disse, sporgendo le labbra rosse e piene.

 

 


End file.
